Life Changing Discovery
by dante the badger
Summary: Hunith discovers little Merlin's secret... This was part of my drabbles, but I broke them into short stories instead : enjoy!


**hello! I decided to do some drabbles :P i always have little stories popping in my head so meh, why not?**

**disclaimer: i dont own merlin**

**summary: Hunith discovered Merlins magic**

**Life Changing Discovery**

**xxxxxxxx**

Hunith looked at her baby boy. He sat on the floor kicking his chubby leg and wavy his arms, trying to get the attention that was ultimately his already. His hair was sticking up in messy black tufts. His bright blue eyes were alight with mischief and excitement. Hunith stared at her little Merlin. No, he couldn't have caused the plates to fall from the table to the floor. He hadn't moved an inch form when she had put him down. Confused, she got up, picked the wooden plates up and sat down again. With a contented sigh, she continued with her sewing.

SMASH!

Her head shot up as she saw the plates were on the floor again. Merlin giggled victoriously and clapped with happiness. Hunith was confused to say the least. She got up again and checked the table. It wasn't slanted and the plates were on the middle of the table…

How did they fall off?

Merlin giggled again, causing Hunith to give her son an accusing stare. The baby was smiling up at his mother and looked completely innocent. Hunith didn't believe it for a moment. She had a theory forming in her head, the same theory that was pushed to the back of her mind while she was pregnant with Merlin. She didn't want to think of it at the time, but now, with little Merlin sitting in front of her, she had to consider it.

After all, his father was a dragonlord…

Hunith picked Merlin up, carried him over to her chair and sat him on her lap. She faced him to her and looked at him.

"Merlin, are you being bad?" she asked the baby. In response, the baby gave her a heartbreaking smile.

That was a yes.

"Do it again, Merlin", she encouraged him, "go on. Show mummy what you can do!" Merlin smiled at being allowed to perform his gift to his mother. He wanted to impress her and get her full attention. So, he did what he'd been doing all along. He visualized the plates sliding off the table. Hunith gasped as Merlin's eyes went from to cerulean blue, to brilliant gold. As promised, the plates flew off the table and clattered on the floor. Not that Hunith noticed one bit.

Her fears came true. Merlin had magic. His life suddenly was thrown in a completely different direction. She imagined her baby boy being hunted and executed only because he was born different. She stifled a sob and clutched her baby to her chest, kissing his head and stroking his back. She didn't want him to be hunted like his father. She didn't want to lose him like Balinor. It was too painful to go through again, and she didn't want to say goodbye to both of the most important men in her life.

Merlin, even as a baby, was thrown by his mother's mood swings. Why wasn't she happy? He just did what she asked and now she's sad. That made Merlin sad too. Merlin pushed away from her and looked at her teary eyes. Mummy should be happy he decided. He made her sad my making the plates fall off. So, with the flash of his eyes, the plates piled themselves up and flew back onto the table. He didn't need to turn to look if the plates had done his deed, as he feel the need to. He knew his command had been obeyed, so he just looked triumphantly at his mother. But she only looked worse. Tears were now falling freely as she watched the plates, realizing the magic Merlin had was powerful. He was only able to sit up by himself! He couldn't even talk yet, but he was able to control the cutlery!

Merlin sighed in exacerbation. His mother was still sad. He had cleaned up his mess and he made it worse. He reached up and touched his mothers face. He caught a few tears and patted them gently away. Hunith looked at her baby. He sat on her lap, patting her tears away, smiling a toothless grin at her. She couldn't help but smile back and give a small laugh through her tears.

They would sort something out.

It would be okay.

**xxxxxxx**

**hope you liked it! more on the way ;)**

**please review! I do love hearing form you lovely people :)**

**dante the badger**


End file.
